


On The Topic Of Human Sleepovers

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sleepovers, Tentabulges, This Is Not Cheating Nor Cuckold Porn They're Just In An Open Relationship, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Sometimes, feelings can take sweeps to finally come to a head.





	On The Topic Of Human Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelynriese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/gifts).



Childhood crushes are hard to deal with at the best of times.  
Emotions don't come out of the compromising swirl of hormones and stress that even a normal childhood is comprised of, leading to rash decisions and hours spent pining over an oblivious someone while listening to a certain genre of music loud enough to potentially cause hearing damage. Add to that the unique troll standard of having three major quadrants to have obvious crushes in, and the end result is a very confusing few sweeps of angst and whirling emotions that a young brain is simply not yet prepared to deal with.

It should be no surprise, then, that adding the additional complicating factor of a game that ends the world and sends lives into turmoil makes the entire thing approximately fifteen billion times worse.

When the feelings had first blossomed, Kanaya really hadn't known what to do about it- she'd debated staying behind with Aradia when they'd all caught up with that meteor, but instead decided to follow whatever her own path was with everything that was happening. Overall, it's not a choice that she regrets, but sometimes she wonders... if she'd stayed behind with Aradia, could she maybe have sorted through exactly what it was that she felt for the other girl? Is it at all possible that the feelings could have been reciprocated, and something might have bloomed?   
She didn't think that she'd ever get an answer to any of these questions, not really. After all, Aradia didn't immediately make herself known after they all reached the new world, and as such everyone just... slowly assumed that she hadn't made it, and quietly accepted it. It's sad, but they've all lost enough people to not break down over it by this point. 

It's for all of these reasons that Kanaya was shocked to find Aradia standing on her doorstep all those nights ago; so much so that she's yet to replace the glass dish that she's dropped in her shock after she caught sight of her through the kitchen window. During the resulting conversation, it would come out that Aradia had made a beeline for Kanaya as soon as she stepped foot in the new Earth, wanting to reconnect with her before anyone else; because, as she'd say somewhat hesitantly, she's basically lost anyone else she felt even a fraction of the fondness she feels for Kanaya for. At the time, Kanaya had no idea how to respond to that, instead resorting to fetching Aradia some tea and giving her a bed to sleep in for the night (something that Aradia had been pretty bemused by, bouncing up and down on it a few times to wear out the novelty of a soft and yielding sleeping platform instead of a vat of warm slime), then finding her a place to live the next day.   
It wasn't exactly hard, really. The world they've made isn't exactly bursting at the seams with population right now, and a pretty surprising number of empty hives were already standing at creation. It was a simple affair to have Aradia officially and legally assigned one, and after a week-long shopping spree, everything was entirely set up and all problems dissipated.

...Mostly.

The feelings that Kanaya realised she had all those sweeps ago never really went anywhere, after all, and the re-introduction of Aradia into her life ensures that they only start growing again, starting to get more and more pressing until she's honestly not sure how long she can continue to keep everything under wraps. She's been through this, after all, she's not about to let things get out of hand without ever actually telling Aradia how she feels; but, since there's absolutely no way she's just going to drop that information on the girl without any warning or hint of reciprocation, she's decided that she'll suffer in silence (other than whining to a very bemused Rose about the situation) for... the rest of her life, probably.

Of course, while Kanaya isn't about to reveal how utterly infatuated she is with Aradia, that doesn't mean the two don't hang out; in fact, Aradia had showed up for what humans apparently called a 'sleepover', dressing up in some aggravatingly cute pyjamas and curling up on the couch to watch some movies and share some popcorn with her host. Rose happened to be out elsewhere at the time, leaving Kanaya absolutely no buffers between herself and the object of her own annoyingly juvenile crush- not that it ended up being much of a problem, it seems.  
Kanaya has absolutely no idea how it happened. One moment, she's simply curled up with Aradia's head resting on her shoulder, the both of them dressed in their nightclothes and trading snarky comments about the movie that they're watching, and the next Kanaya finds herself laying atop the rustblood, her hand awkwardly jammed up the other troll's shirt while the two share a passionate but rather clumsy kiss. Were she to try and track the series of events that led to this, she'd entirely fail, but it's safe to say that her priorities are elsewhere.  
As the two disengage to take a breath, flushed and panting, Kanaya clears her throat awkwardly and looks to the side- noting with internal conflict that the slasher movie continuing to play in the background isn't  _entirely_ killing the mood for her, something that she'll have to analyse later. While she does, however, Aradia speaks, her voice as chipper as ever.

"well! that was unexpected but im definitely not complaining"

Kanaya clears her throat, becoming increasingly more and more acutely aware of her hand laying still atop Aradia's breast and ending up guiltily extracting it before things got any more awkward. However, she remains in place, propping up on her palms to ensure she can look at Aradia without being literal inches away from her face.

"The Lack Of Complaint Goes Both Ways I Promise" 

She takes in a breath, shifting forward and trying to ignore the fact that her nightdress has ridden up her hips somewhat, leaving her uncomfortably exposed to the room. For the first time that evening, she's relieved that her permanent housemate and matesprit isn't here to lay an unexpected swat on her exposed backside...

"Should We Continue"

Aradia quirks a brow from beneath Kanaya, shifting herself a little and attempting to contribute to the accidental eroticism of the situation; specifically, she lifts her hands up, running her comparatively hot hands up Kanaya's sides, dragging her nightdress up further to expose her bare skin even further. Evidently, all she needs to do is that and a little smile, as Kanaya dips back down for another kiss a few seconds later- though her focus isn't just on their lips meeting, instead changing how she's distributing her weight in order to free up a hand, using it to fumble with the waistband to the other troll's pyjama pants. Her slender fingers shift their way downwards, pressing lightly against the emerging tentacle starting to unsheathe slowly, grinning as her longtime crush moans sweetly into their kiss.  
After a second, Kanaya has to disengage their impromptu makeout session, instead trailing her lips down to pepper kisses across Aradia's jawline. Her fingers fumble a little more, wrapping around Aradia's bulge once she's sure that the thing has unsheathed properly, giving it a squeeze that gets a much higher-pitched gasp from the rustblood.

"oh yes yes yes fuck kanaya"

Emboldened by the babbling, Kanaya starts up a slightly clumsy stroking motion, staining her fingers and Aradia's pants with maroon as she starts murmuring against her friend's skin, her face heated and flushed from the entire scenario unfolding around her. 

"Yes Of Course Just-- Hang On This Angle Isnt"

Araida scoots herself up a little as soon as Kanaya mentions it, allowing the jadeblood to dip her hand further down, fingertips brushing against Aradia's nook before she manages to get a firmer hold on the girl's bulge, leaning in for another kiss as the clumsy handjob resumes.  
Given the lack of experience they're both working with, the inevitable occurs quite shortly after Kanaya's trail of kisses reaches Aradia's collarbone; the girl tenses, another moan spills from her mouth, and her hips buck weakly as her bulge stiffens and swells, spurting a frankly comical amount of rust-red material onto Kanaya's palm and soaking her pants. Kanaya doesn't stop until the orgasm abates, delighting in the way Aradia twists and bucks beneath her, before eventually withdrawing her hand and subtly wiping it clean on the girl's already sodden pants.

"Oh Dear"

She tuts softly, extracting herself from Aradia's embrace and standing up on slightly shaking legs, allowing her nightdress to fall back down over her body and hiding her own squirming erection with the thin fabric.

"It Seems That Your Pyjama Pants Are No Longer Usable"

She smooths down her own dress, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Looks Like Youll Just Need To Take Them Off For The Rest Of The Night"

Aradia blinks a few times to clear her head, before responding to Kanaya's restrained smile with her own infectious grin, tugging her pants the rest of the way down her thighs and kicking them off, reclining on the couch and allowing her legs to spread ever so slightly.

As Kanaya sits back down next to her, she's sure to sit down quite close, allowing their bare legs to press together as they finally turn their attention back to the neglected movie; though, for how long before the next bout of amorous intention strikes them, only time will tell.

Overall, Kanaya thinks, a rather productive human sleepover. She slowly extends an arm, hesitantly laying it over Aradia's shoulders, and smiles as the girl chirps and lays her head back on the jadeblood's shoulder. Perfect.


End file.
